Hitherto, there has been known a coil that constitutes a stator of a rotary electric machine. The coil is formed by winding a wire material (rectangular wire) with a rectangular cross section and having a crossover wire (lead wire portion) provided at one end (see Patent Document 1, for example). The coil is mounted to a stator core via an insulating member. In addition, the crossover wire of the coil has two flatwise bent portions that are bent in the flatwise direction (direction that is generally orthogonal to the long side of the cross section), and an end portion of the crossover wire is electrically connected to an end portion of another corresponding coil on the side opposite to a crossover wire.